blitzbrigadefandomcom-20200216-history
Blitz Brigade
"You ready for the gun show? Axis or Allies, victory or defeat, mayo or mustard… All will be decided in the ultimate FPS showdown: Blitz Brigade!" - Game Description Blitz Brigade is an online first-person shooter developed by Gameloft studios. It was released on May 9th, 2013 for iOS and on May 10th, 2013 for Android. It's a non-realistic first-person shooter game about a war between the Allies and the Axis and it's set in World War II as it was heavily inspired by Battlefield: Heroes and Team Fortress 2. The game features a small but hard online game-play as well as single-player missions in the training. The game received mixed to positive reviews. It currently holds a 4.3 star average on the app store. Reception 1.1.jpg Reception 1.2.jpg Reception 1.3.jpg Reception 1.4.jpg Reception 1.5.jpg Online Players can battle against other players of the same division in online matches. They can choose the game mode and afterwords select a map that is possible to play that mode on. It's also possible to join the first server a device can find using the "Quick-play" feature, which is advised for those who don't have a preference and to have some variety in matches. Note that the quick play feature takes the last played match if the game hasn't been restarted. After finding a server and reaching the in-game menu, he can quickly change his load-out such as the weapons and consumables he'll use and the vehicles he can spawn. On the other side, he can buy coin and diamond boosters as well as some squad boosters. The faction he will be in depends on the match, but it's mostly the losing team that is outnumbered. If both teams have the same amount of players, the next can choose his faction. At the Armory#base-point of his base, he can change classes and weapons so, in his next spawn, he'll have what he equipped. Close to the base-point, the Spawning Station can be found and used to spawn Vehicles by paying diamonds. When a player dies, he has to wait 8 seconds to re-spawn. During his death, he can't access the menu, but he can change his class or the consumables he'll carry and equip or buy the weapons he was shot with. The 8 seconds used to be 12 or 16; it varied on the chosen game mode. Now, the time has decreased in the Engineer Update. Insta-respawns can be bought with 1 diamond or can be granted in certain VIP-level. Don't forget that players can take damage from jumping of heights or die when they hit lava or water. Suicides won't be counted as a kill for the enemy team. As of update 4 or 5, there were weekly class-specific tournaments, however, in the most recent version, all classes can be used. Depending on the milestones and leaderboard prizes, diamonds, weapons, skill points, coins and consumables can be won. A new mode called "zombie mode" was added in update 20 as an event, which works similar to the training missions. These events are always online. Training The Training is a collection of twelve stages, each divided into 10 missions. These missions can be completed or can be left aside. They consist of several challenges, such as the Machine Gun mission, the Survival mission, the Sniper Elimination mission, the Blitz Chopper mission and many other missions that have been added later on wherefore XP and coins are awarded upon completion. The purpose of these missions is to teach players the basic mechanics of Blitz Brigade. Puzzle pieces can also be found throughout these missions, unlocking artwork for the game. Unfortunately, this is not a highlight. There are many people that don't know these missions even exist or just don't play them because the interest was more pushed into the online game-play. Classes Classes.jpg Allies Soldier In Shop1.png Axis Soldier In Shop1.png Allies Gunner In Shop.png Axis Gunner In Shop.png Allies Medic In Shop.png Axis Medic In Shop.png Allies Stealth In Shop.png Axis Stealth In Shop.png Allies Sniper In Shop.png Axis Sniper In Shop.png Allies Demolisher In Shop.jpg Axis Demolisher In Shop.jpg These are 7 playable classes for both the Allies and the Axis. They are designed to have specific advantages in certain situations. Every faction has his own character for a class, which makes a total of 14 characters. The Soldier sets the standard. He has 750 health, sprints at a brisk pace, and captures flags quicker than any other class. The Gunner a very slow class with an extra amount of health. The Medic, unlocked at level 5 or after paying 30 diamonds, is extremely fast and has many weapons capable of healing allies. The Stealth, unlocked at level 20 or after paying 75 diamonds, has the lowest health without maxed skills, but he can turn invisible with his Stealth Mode and handles silent primary weapons. The Sniper, unlocked at level 30 or after paying 110 diamonds, is great at long range, but not as adept in close combat. He doesn't run particularly fast or has a lot of health, but the sniper rifles deal great damage. the Demolisher, unlocked at Level 40 or after paying 160 diamonds, is an all explosive class with high health released in update 9. He has medium speed and deals high damage. He also has a unique rocket jump ability, Super Jump, which he can use to move around quickly across the battlefield. The Engineer, released in update 16, is not a very powerful class, but she can deal lots of damage with her turrets. She has a variety of unique weapons. This class is only obtainable by winning 700 matches or throughout real money. Besides the health points and speed, each class has his own type of weapons, set of unique skills and different Ultra Abilities. Each class has a skill tree that can be upgraded using skill points to further improve their abilities. The Ultra abilities require cards and coins to upgrade like weapons, in the fusion section. Game Modes There are 4 Game Modes released yet. Blitz Brigade first started off with Deathmatch and Domination, but in one of the very first updates, CTF was added to game modes. Later on in update 13, free for all mode was released. Each mode takes 5 to 8 minutes to play. It is possible to choose the map after selecting a game mode, but not all of the maps feature all game modes. Every match, XP and coins are rewarded, based on how much kills have been made by that player and how many times he died. 10% of the total amount of points made in that match will be conducted into coins. In Weekly Tournaments, the game modes and maps are already set up. Reaching milestones by collecting points is only possible after having joined an event first. In Domination, one of the teams has to be the first to reach 99 points, which can be obtained every 5 seconds per flag that the team holds. In Deathmatch, one of the teams has to be the first to reach 30 points, which is obtained for every kill that a team makes. In Capture The Flag, one of the teams has to be the first to reach 12 points, which can be obtained for stealing the enemy's flag. In Free For All, the player fights alone and has to be the first to reach 30 points to win a match. Points are obtained by killing other players. Maps ] There are 6 maps in the game yet. When it was first released, it featured 4 maps: Madagascar, Madagascar Ruins, Malta Docks and Malta Fort. Together with the Capture The Flag update, the Cathedral was added. In update 7, UFO Crash Site came along. A mini-map, located at the top left of the HUD, gives the player the opportunity to see the full map in-game. A mini-map at the top left of the HUD will make it easier to have a better view of the game when playing. Even though on some maps it may seem like the maps go on, but when players roam over the limit, blue transparent hexagons block them, giving it a futuristic feel. Note: It's impossible to swim with any class as many people have tried exploring; when a player goes into the water, he'll drown. Similarities There are some references from Team Fortress 2 since the game is inspired by TF2. This argument has been used many times as a rip-off from Team Fortress 2, but that's just because it's a cartoon looking game, while the game itself is even more comparable to Modern Combat 5. However, after many updates, TF2 isn't really a comparison anymore. Blitz Brigade has made his own turn now and made his game typically Blitz Brigade. There are just these few things: * The Soldier in the allies team has a Scottish accent which is similar to Demoman's accent. * The Medic from Axis is almost similar to the Medic from Team Fortress 2. Both have a German accent, and not to mention that both of their voices are almost the same. Both have the ability to heal teammates and seem to be wearing the same glasses. Fun Facts - January 2017 * The longest play session ever done took over 4 hours and 13 minutes * The Soldier is 31% of the time used of all classes * The Highest number of headshots in one match is 38 * The total number of kills was 379 732 004 331 in January 2016 * The highest number of kills in a row is 37 * The most less possessed weapon is the Bishop LMG * That Domination is the most played game mode with 47%, followed by Deathmatch with 40% and Capture The Flag with 12%. The New mode, FFA has only got 1 Category:Blitz Brigade